Found
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Set after The Telling. S/S! Sark finds Sydney lost and confused about what's happening and he's the only one who can explain it. Thanks you sooo much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad everyone liked it! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
Title: Found  
Disclaimer: J.J. Abrams and crew own them all. Are they brilliant or what?  
Pairing: S/S  
Summary: After finding out that she's been missing for two years, Sark is there to pick up the pieces and perhaps even explain what happened. After The Telling.  
Distribution: Cover Me, The Sark Files, and Dark Enigma, fine, everyone else, just ask.  
  
Found  
Chapter One  
Confusion  
Sydney Bristow dashed down the crowded streets of Hong Kong. She had sprinted away from Vaughn after he told her she'd been missing for two entire years. He'd married! He'd given up on her! The only good news he'd born was that Will was alive. Her mind raced, wondering why her father had not retrieved her. Had something happened to him to stop him from coming? Was he not alive? What about Will? Why hadn't he come? So many questions plagued her entire brain. The most important being what had happened?! She held back a sob as she darted between a couple of people. She'd been running for several miles and she was starting to tire. Apparently two years in whatever state she was in hadn't kept her in shape. All she wanted was a warm bath and to forget everything that had happened. She stopped at a cross walk, taking a deep breath, replenishing her oxygen. She was jostled in the crowd as they walked across the street. Suddenly, her arm was pulled and she feared Vaughn had found her again. She never expected to be face-to-face with Sark.  
"Miss Bristow, it has been far too long since I've seen you last. You were wearing that fetching blond wig and sexy black dress. Certainly you remember! You captured me?"  
"Oh, I do recall. I'd like to know why you are not in a tiny cell."  
"It's not really my style. The accomodations were severly lacking and I'm not really big on living life on other people's schedules."  
"Well, this has been fun, but I really need to go."  
"You've been missing for two years. I hardly think a few more moments will hurt."  
Her head whipped up to meet Sark's icy blue eyes.  
"You noticed my absense?"  
"I've been searching for you since I escaped."  
"Why?"  
Sark paused, as if for once in his life, he was at a loss for words. The woman before him had killed Allison. She had killed his Allison. But he had killed her best friend, Francine. Sydney killed Alli to protect herself. And the murder was probably justified in her mind. He knew exactly what had happened to Sydney. How she had been suddenly shot into the future. The prophecy that involved the both of them. Sydney was unaware of what was happening. She was lost, confused and alone and suddenly Sark saw himself in the knight in shining armor position, though slightly tarnished. He wanted to help Sydney. He wanted to help himself. She held the power that he needed. So, instead of telling her all that, he replied simply, "I know what's happened. To help you will help me. I highly recommend you come with me now."  
"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead! I'm already dead to everyone I love! We might as well make it official! Take your hidden gun out and shoot me!"  
Sydney was crying. Sark stared at her, surprised by her suicidal tendency. The Sydney he remembered was strong, a fighter to the end, a warrior against the odds. She threw her arms out, turning in a large circle.  
"Go ahead!" She screamed. "KILL ME!!"  
Several passer-bys stopped around the couple, but Sark ignored them. Sark moved towards her gently, as though approaching a startled animal.  
"DO IT! WHAT?! ARE GUNS TO GOOD FOR YOU NOW? I'M SURE YOU COULD SNAP MY NECK!"  
Sark grabbed her arm, shaking her for a moment.   
"Sydney! Snap out of it!"  
Her hair fell in her face as she collapsed on the ground. She looked so vulnerably innocent, Sark felt a twinge on his heart and a tug on his consciece. Part of this was his fault. He slowly got to his knees and impulsively pulled her to him. He crushed her, stroking her hair and back. Sydney cried into his chest for several minutes.  
"Sydney, just come with me."  
Sydney looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. The tenderness of the touch was so surprising to Sydney, she nearly started to cry again. This wasn't the Sark she knew. This wasn't the Sark she hated. She wanted him to be normal. Indifferent, insufferable, annoying. Anything but tender and gentle. All the same she nodded, massaging her newly bruised arm from Sark's iron grip. He helped her get to her feet and she followed him to a hotel a few streets over.  
  
Sydney slept in the queen size bed, the silk sheets and coverlet wrapped around her body. She was oddly exhausted from her confrontation with both Vaughn and Sark. She was weary of Sark, but at the moment, she had no one else to trust. He'd insisted she rest before they discussed anything any farther. So, here he was standing in the door jam, watching her sleep fitfully. He had no doubt her sleep was plagued with nightmares of her tragic life. *Her mother's death and resurrection, her fiance's murder, Emily's murder, her best friend's murder and clone, Will's kidnapping, Sloane's lies, Jack's lies, Rambaldi's prophecies, and last but not least, waking up after two years seemingly have passed by*, Sark listed off in his brain. Her entire life was a tale of death and betrayal that reminded him so much of his previous life, before he became the ruthless Mr. Sark. Memories of his mother, kind and sweet, flooded his brain. She was murdered because of his father's secret involvement in the KGB. He had hid in a closet while his little sister and mother were tortured and killed. Irina had picked him, Allison, Elisabeth, and Rachel out of a camp his dad had sent him to. Irina had lavished attention on them, rewarding them and bragging on their intelligence. He'd worked as a spy since he was sixteen, as he was talented and no one would suspect the cherubic sixteen-year-old boy of being a spy. Sark looked back down at Sydney, emerging himself from his painful recollections. He then walked to the mirror to loosen his tie and unbutton three more buttons on his shirt. He thought caustically, *How can I even peer at my reflection after all I've done?* He remembered his first kill. He'd been seventeen. Irina had sent both he and Allison on a mission to Indonesia to retrieve a Rambaldi artifact. They were going to be at a hotel and they were to meet up with two other teenagers at the hotel. The children were the owner's of the book. So, they befriended the kids and were invited inside the hotel room. Allison kept them busy while Sark slipped into a bedroom to retrieve the artifact. Unfortunately the father walked in on him. When the man pulled out a gun, Sark shot his own revolver, in front of the teens. Allison and he ran after that. Sark couldn't forget the look on their faces no matter how hard he tried. Irina had claimed it wasn't his fault, but Sark never let it go. Sark sighed. Sydney was dredging up all these long lost feelings of guilt he'd had, and he didn't like it one bit. He swung the tie off of his neck and tossed it on the table. He sat down in an arm chair, his eyes staring steadily out of the window. Hong Kong was bright, to say the least. Busy and violent as well. Police lights flashed down the street, sirens blaring. Sark made a silent wish that it wouldn't wake Sydney. She deserved a semi-peaceful sleep. She was going to have to digest a lot when he told her what had occured. He closed his eyes out, blocking out the sounds on the street. Slowly, he dozed off into one of his light snoozes.  
  
Michael Vaughn walked into the Operations Center to find Jack, Marshall, Dixon and Will waiting his arrival eagerly. Jack had been away on a mission, so he'd been unaware of the discovery of his daughter. In the most emotion he'd displayed in years, Jack asked, "Where is she?"  
Will added in, "Was it her?"  
Dixon shouted out, "Did she seem okay?"  
Vaughn stopped walking, considering his words carefully. How was he supposed to tell them that he'd lost the girl again?!  
"She ran. I told her she'd been missing for two years and she ran. I haven't been able to locate her. She's probably still in Hong Kong, but I don't know where. She totally freaked out."  
"What did you expect, Mr. Vaughn?" Jack's cold voice broke through.  
"She was likley disoriented already, then she discovers it's 2005!" Will finished.  
Vaughn hung his head. "She took that in stride. It was the fact that I was married that pushed her over the edge."  
Jack nearly growled. He wanted to kill Michael Vaughn. He didn't know why Kendall hadn't sent Will. Tippin was Sydney's best friend and she had no reason to hide from him. Vaughn's new life was enough to ruin Sydney, which was exactly what had happened. Will was still enthused.  
"Maybe she found a hotel. I'll get all the surveillance footage from the last couple of days and we'll find her!"  
Will had slowly healed from the wounds Allison had inflicted. The physical woulnds were easier to heal than the emotional ones. He had been sure both of his best friends were dead. He'd thrown himself into his analysis job at the CIA, begging to discover some information about Sydney's whearabouts. He and Jack never stopped searching for Sydney. He couldn't let himself give up. One by one, Kendall, Weiss, Dixon, and Marshall had given up. Vaughn was the last one to lose hope. Vaughn had gotten back together with Alice, trying to bury the hurt of his missing girlfriend. He'd asked Alice to marry him ten months ago, and three months later, they were married. Jack spent less and less time at the operation center and more time at home. No one realized Irina was staying there. Irina had appeared several days after Sydney's disappearance. She claimed she wanted to help find Sydney. Jack wasn't to proud to accept Irina's help for their daughter. She had a wide range of contacts that he didn't have. So he hid her in exchange for her help. Will hurried away to his computer to download the security camera movies. Jack walked to his desk and began to write out his plans to extract Sydney from Hong Kong. 


	2. Prophecy Girl

Found  
Chapter Two  
Prophecy Girl  
Sydney groaned as she woke up from a deep sleep. She laid lazily against the pillows, considering the night. That's when it all came crashing back to her like a tsunami. She started, nearly jumping right out of the bed. She spotted Sark, his back to her, a lap top open on his desk. She debated between trying to make a run for it or making her current state known. She didn't trust Sark yet, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. She might as well listen to what he had to say.  
"Hi."  
"Good morning, Miss Bristow."  
"I'm staying with you for now, Sark. You can address me as Sydney."  
"Indeed."  
"What can I call you?" Sydney asked, her curiosity finally overtaking her pride and feigned disinterest. She wanted to know his surname. She'd always wondered.  
"Ah, ah. Sark will do." He replied, a small smile breaking through his usually tough facade. He lifted up a manila folder and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you ready to hear some of this, Sydney?"  
"Yes." She said it so matter of factly, Sark didn't question it anymore. He admired her courage and desire to learn the truth, no matter what the cost. Sark found her to be quite equal in that sense. She was equal to him in many ways. Intelligence, battling, spying, all of it, they matched each other, step for step.  
"This is a copy from a page of Rambaldi's manuscript. It mentions the woman from page forty-seven. You. It translates into something of the sort:  
  
The woman whose wrath matches the fury of fire,  
Will be wracked from her time.  
She will know nothing, understand nothing,  
Finding herself alone in the world.  
It is at this time she will choose her exact path.  
  
The one who holds the knowledge,  
The man who travels both good and evil,   
He holds the key to the universe.  
He will be the one to save her from herself, if she allows it.  
Only he can protect the world."  
  
Sydney's eyes widened into saucers. "I could destroy the world if I wanted to? If Rambaldi isn't insane, that is."  
"Do you think he is?"  
"I think he's ruined a lot of lives."  
"So have we." Sark replied simply.   
Sydney fell silent for a moment, pondering his words. Sark spoke the truth. She'd ruined Danny's life and Francie's and Will's. He'd ruined her's and Vaughn's, plus many others.  
"Do we know who the man is from the prophecy?"  
Sark didn't answer right away. He didn't think she was supposed to know it was him. He wouldn't tell her. Not yet. He didn't think she would take that kindly anyway. Being told, he, the murderer, would save her from destroying the world would seem highly unlikely and it would infuriate her. He shook his head. Sydney stared down at her hands.  
"He's crazy, right?" She needed reassurance, though Sark wasn't exactly the type to comfort her.  
"Possibly."  
"I don't want to destroy the world. I've tried to make it a better place many times!"  
"I know, Sydney. I don't know if he's right or not. I'm just telling you the prophecy."  
Sark was evading the issue. He didn't necessarily want to tell Sydney how to find the device and determine her destiny. He wanted to keep her away from it. Maybe they could start over. Forget all about the CIA and the year 2003. Maybe she would accept what had happened and they could both move on. Sark mentally kicked himself. Right, she's just going to pack up and move in with you, all because you're her favorite person. Sark handed her the paper. It was a copy of the parchment. Only Sark knew that they would be pushed into the future, so he had made sure he had all the materials with him that he would need. He noticed Sydney pacing the hotel room nervously.  
"I need to go for a jog." She announced restlessly.  
Sark's eyes started to sparkle mischieviously as he met her startled gaze.  
"Will you disappear if I let you go or dare I hope you'll return to me?"  
Sydney replied pointedly, "I have no where else to go."  
"You never know with you, Sydney. Listen, we have to go to Cairo in three hours."  
"I'll just be away for a minute. I'll be back before we need to leave for the airport."  
"Be back in an hour."  
Sydney sighed, indignation rising in her throat. Sark was telling her what to do like she was a child or worse, one of his lackeys. All the same, she chose to wait for a better topic to protest him on.  
"Fine."  
She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her long, brown tresses into a ponytail. She flattened out her palm, waiting to receive the hotel room key. Sark gave it over and watched the beautiful woman walk out the door.  
  
Sydney took in the sights of Hong Kong. Something seemed a little different to her, other than the two years. She surveyed the city while her mind raced around the information Sark had revealed to her. She flashed back to her mother telling her that she was the woman from the prophecy. Sydney had never imagined bringing an end to the world, although with so much of the destruction she'd seen, the idea wasn't entirely unappealing. It would rid them of the major issues ruining Earth. She shook those thoughts away and went back to Sark. He was being kind to her, and she didn't quite understand it. He'd been unusually understanding and he hadn't ever really threatened her since they found each other. He was handsome, to say the least, with those blond curls and amazingly vulnerable eyes. He usually kept a guard about him, but she'd seen him at his most tender moment. He wanted to help her. She truly believed that. His methods were unorthodox. His reasoning was far from what she'd call lawful, but he would help her. She'd been unconcious for two years and he was telling her that there was a reason for all of this. A reason that Vaughn was married, a reason for all of her confusing memories? She wasn't sure about that. She took a refreshing breath of air only to find the smog was too thick. She sighed loudly as she continued her journey around the block. v 


	3. Lost

Found Chapter Three Lost  
Will felt his eyes drooping, but didn't even seem to have any control over it. It was an involuntary action that was driving him crazy. He'd been scanning videos with Marshall for any sign of Sydney for the last six hours. He was exhausted and tired of being seated in front of the wide screen. He was contemplating a break to take a shower when Sydney's wiry form glided across the screen. Will immediately paused the tape. The missing Mr. Sark walked in front of her and she held onto his arm. She didn't seem to be in severe distress, but perhaps she didn't want to make a scene. It didn't really matter. He'd found her. "Jack! Come quick!" Marshall clamored to Will's side and they waited impatiently for Jack to come into the visual room. "I found her at Chong Ming Hotel. This was from last night. If we leave now, we'll still be able to catch her, hopefully." Will informed Jack when he had entered. "I need to make a quick stop before we go to the airport. Marshall, get three plane tickets. Do not tell anyone about the third ticket. And do not tell Mr. Vaughn where we went." "Yes, Sir." Marshall, shaking severely from happiness, started to dial the airport number. Will followed Jack, matching his fast-paced steps.  
  
Sydney looked out the jeep window, the sun blaring down on her. Her hair was in a black ponytail and she wore green contacts. She almost looked Egyptian, which was fitting since they were in Cairo. Sark had dyed his hair a dark brown and his eyes were still blue. He looked quite handsome, though, secretly Sydney admitted she missed the blond curls. She studied Cairo, the beautiful city, where pyramids loomed on the horizon. Sand blew across the streets. She'd always liked Egypt for as long as she could remember. She always enjoyed her visits to the country, no matter what the mission. Sark pulled the jeep over in front of an inn. It was outside of the city on the outskirts of Cairo. She noticed a path that led to a row of warehouses and she wondered if maybe the Rambaldi device was inside. Sark took her hand. "Darling, we'll tour later. For now, let's go welcome our room." "Darling." Sark smiled, but his eyes clearly told her to go along with it. They had a cover. They had driven to the hotel and he had not once mentioned the cover. Sydney seethed inside. He had several hours of silence that he could have brought this topic up. "I absolutely agrhee, dahling." She placed her Southern drawl on. "I just love this countrhy, deah. I cannot help examining ever-y-thing!" Sark nodded to the door man, who was watching them cautiously. Sark knew for a fact that he was one of Sloane's spies. "Hello. I'm Thomas Sinclair. This is my girlfriend, Scarlett O'Hare." "Nice to meet ya, sih." Sydney added in to the receptionist. "Yes, Mistress. Your room is ready." "Thank you." He continued on in his clipped British accent. As soon as they stepped inside the elevator, Sydney burst into laughter. "Scarlett O'Hare? I never pictured you as a Gone with the Wind type." "With that blasted accent, you sounded like Scarlett O'Hara, so I improvised. It was all I could do not to say we just came from Tara." "Does that make you Rhett?" "I suppose so." The two fell silent for a moment, but considering the implications that had made. Scarlett had despised Rhett, and still they'd fallen in love and married. He told her seriously, "Sloane's spies always crawl all over this place. That's why I disguised us." Sydney snorted in disgust. "Two years and he's still a thorn in my side. Much like you are." Sark nearly let a laugh escape. "Well, with my plan, we'll be able to fix all of that." Sydney cocked her head, curiosity washing over me. "What are we going to do? When are you going to tell me exactly what this plan is?" Sark shook his head. "Not until we're completely alone." The bell dinged and the doors opened. Sark flicked his eyes to the camera that was hidden in the light fixture. "Thank you eveh so much for bringing me heah, Thomas." "Anything for you, Scarlett." Sark wondered how much truth was in that statement. He obviously was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to help her, even if she wasn't aware of it. He unlocked the door and they slipped inside.  
  
Jack opened Irina's bedroom door. She had a phone up to her ear and she was speaking in Russian. Her eyes traveled to Jack and she allowed herself to send him a small smile. She'd become closer to Jack since Sydney's disappearance. It was almost like he'd forgiven her. Almost. Her face darkened considerably at the thought and then even more so when she saw an open-mouthed Will standing in the doorway. Irina thanked her contact and hung up the phone. She demanded quickly, "What is Mr. Tippin doing here, Jack?" Her lightly Russian accented voice lilted out. "We've found..." "Sydney. At the Chong Ming. Yes, Randall found her, too. I was going to tell you when you came home." "There is a plane that's waiting for us, Irina." "We must leave now. She was spotted with Mr. Sark." "We're aware of that." "I don't know if he will come to her aide or force her into her power." "What exactly does that mean, Laura?" He flinched the moment he uttered those syllables. He rarely called her Laura, sticking with Irina. Irina felt pangs of guilt fly over herself. She looked down at her shoes so no one would see her eyes shining with wetness. She grabbed her purse off the bed and walked out the door. Will, standing awkwardly and silent, followed her, Jack rounding out the back.  
  
Jack was the first one inside the Chong Ming. He scanned the scenery for any sign of Sydney. He found none. No clue to Sark either. Irina walked to the front desk to ask the concierge for any information. "Is a Mr. Sark registered here?" The receptionist typed the name into the computer. He clicked the mouse a couple of times. "No, Missy-Sahib." "What about Mr. Andrews?" Irina asked, remembering Sark's fondness of combining his first name with an S. "Well, yesterday. Today, they checked out early morning." "Did they tell you were they were headed?" "The airport. Plane to catch." "Where was the plane headed?" "I do not know, Missy-Sahib." "Thank you." Irina walked over to Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They're gone." "No!" Jack threw a vase down off the table in anger. "No! Sahib! No!" The receptionist ran from behind the desk. Jack threw several bills on the ground to pay for the damage before stomping out of the hotel in frustration. Irina threw Will a pitied glance before chasing after Jack. Will stayed back, deciding to ask to see Sark's room. "Where did Mr. Andrews stay?" "Please, Sahib, go. No more questions." The receptionist pleaded while picking up pieces of the vase. Will pulled him up, staring him in the eyes. "My friend has been missing for two years. We just got our first clue as to where she was. That man is her father and he's taken this harder than anything. Just let me see if I can find a hint of where she went." The man sighed before nodding slowly. "Room 47." Will smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you." He slowly walked up the stairs to find room 47, not realizing the significance of that cursed number.  
  
Will had searched the room from top to bottom. He'd ended up empty- handed. The maids had already cleaned the room, so all remnants of Sydney's stay had disappeared. Still, he searched dilligently and for once, it paid off. He found a crumpled slip of paper under the bed. Will slid it out and unfolded it. In slanted, precise hand writing it read:  
  
Sloane l'hotel de Paris Egyptian Cat English Rose  
  
Will felt relieved. A clue. The list were three hotels, seemingly connected to Sloane. Maybe Sark went to one of them. Or maybe Sloane owns them. Or maybe it'll help. He hurried outside to find Irina and Jack. 


	4. Future

Found  
Chapter Four  
Future  
Sark was scanning the rooms for bugs. He discovered them all over the bedroom. He knew he couldn't disconnect them for fear of alerting Sloane, so instead he took Sydney inside the bathroom, locking the door. He switched on the water, using the oldest trick in the book to block out any sound for the bugs, except for the hot water pounding against the tile.  
"You might want to sit down for this, Sydney."  
Sydney sat down on the edge of the bathtub, balancing precariously between the water and the tile. Sark took a couple of deep breaths, running his fingers through his colored hair. He turned away from Sydney, choosing his words carefully.  
"Sloane constructed the Rambaldi device. It's something of a time machine."  
"A time machine? Like H.G. Wells..."  
"He was also a Rambaldi afficianato. He never found all the artifacts to build the machine."  
"Are you serious?" Sydney asked incredulously.  
"Very. Sloane has always wanted to take over the world, to serve a greater purpose in his mind. That greater purpose is rather unclear for the rest of us, but it's what has driven him. He's certain that he is part of a prophecy, one that you are also included in. You've always been the one to ruin his plans. Since you seemed to be so patriotic and betrayed him, he knew he had to shoot you into the future. See, according to several records written by Rambaldi, if you were sent into the future, your life would be more or less ruined. The anger that stems from that, you would wish to destroy the world as we know it. Overthrow governments, rule the world together as you see fit. It's always been in your reach. Sloane needs you to do this, so he can come to the power he desires for the universe."  
"What are you saying, Sark?"  
He finally looked at her, taking in her features. Once he finished telling her all of this, her purity would be totally crushed. She'd have a hate for the world and everything in it, soon. Her eyes were green due to her contacts, but flecks of amber still shone through. Her dyed hair fell around her cheeks, framing her face. Her skin was unblemished, only a slight scar on her smooth stomach that her halter top revealed. He loved drinking in the sight of her, her pink lips pursed in foreboding.  
"After Sloane finished construction, he sent the three of us into the future."  
"Us? You, me and Sloane."  
"Yes. He sent you two years forward because by then everyone thought you were missing and possibly a traitor. He sent me to ensure you used your power to screw up the world."  
"Why you? It's not like I normally listen to you."  
Sark chuckled ironically.  
"You are now, aren't you?"  
Sydney nodded slowly, suddenly understanding what he was saying.  
"What Sloane didn't expect was that I would betray him. I'm here to send us back and destroy the time machine."  
"Why the change of heart, Sark?"  
He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It's just kind of what happened. The minute I saw you, vulnerable and confused, I knew I couldn't force you to do this."  
"Do you think we can pull this off?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"   
"Rambaldi foresaw it, I suppose. I'm the man from the prophecy. I'm the one who was meant to help you decide. That's why Sloane sent me. But I know we'll do this and I know we'll go back to where we are supposed to be."  
Sark said it so passionately, Sydney was starting to believe him. She observed his face, his blue eyes wide and adamently clear. She found herself reaching out to him. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Her hands were buried in his curls as she pulled his face to her. Her heart swelled with something she couldn't quite describe. She'd been so burdened with what had happened. Vaughn wasn't really married. Will hadn't been saved yet. Marshall hadn't married Carrie. Jack was okay. Sark was still captured. Only moments had possibly passed in her time. All of these jumbled thoughts were erased the second their lips touched in a gently kiss. Sark pulled her to him, lifting her off her feet, enclosing her around the waist. They kissed for a minute, separated way too soon. He leaned his forehead against Sydney's and they stayed that way for a while. Sydney searched his face at the same time Sark scrutinized her. She slowly started to smile, not an ounce of guilt settling over her. Sark actually returned the smile, a real smile as opposed to a smirk. He started the conversation up slowly again.  
"The device is in a warehouse down the street. We'll need to set it several days in advance since I didn't escape until Sloane blasted us here. There's no way to determine where we land, though it will likely be in the same city. We have to meet up in Cairo, 2003 to destroy the device."  
"Okay."  
"You're the only one who can destroy it."  
"Is that your subtle way of telling me not to bring the CIA into this?"  
"Indeed."  
Sark turned off the water.  
"Deah, can we touh tomorra?"  
"Of course, Scarlett." Sark followed her into the bedroom where they both lay down wordlessly to sleep.  
  
Will was searching the database for the hotels and came up with nothing. Still, he felt that the hotels held some sort of significance. None of them had websites, though he'd managed to find out they'd all been bought over the last two years. He also managed to scrounge up addresses. Kendall sent him to Egypt, Weiss to England, and Jack to Paris. The orders were acceptable and everyone had a shred of hope in their minds. Vaughn was the only one to protest what was happening. He wanted to join in with the search, but every one wanted him out of it. Vaughn still had feelings for the woman, he wanted her. Things weren't looking good for her now, anyways. To be missing for two years, mysteriously reappearing and then being found with Mr. Sark, an escaped prisoner and murderer, wasn't very reassuring. Still he'd been told to stay out of it. So he was stuck at the Task Force Building, waiting for any word from those who were flying around the planet for Sydney. 


	5. Struggle

Found  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Struggle  
  
Both Sark and Sydney were sleeping peacefully enclosed in each others arms. Sydney slept the best she had since she'd become a spy and Sark, well, he rarely slept just to avoid the nightmares. Neither realized that they'd been made by Arvin Sloane. The sun streamed in through the window unsuspectingly. A light breeze flew through the open panes, ruffling Sydney's long tresses. When the door burst open, disturbing the peace, Sark jumped, grabbing his gun off the nightstand, cocking it. He found Sloane pointing a machine gun at the two of them.  
  
"See, I thought we'd discussed this, Mr. Sark. You are on my side. You were to help me make Sydney realize her power. Not make her realize how to go home. Now, granted, you two make an adorable couple, but I was positive that you thought with your brain."  
  
"Indeed I do. And you should know Sydney cannot be forced into doing anything she doesn't wish." He never stopped looking at Sloane. He could kill Sloane with the flick of his hand, but then they would never be able to get back. He felt Sydney's presence behind him, sitting up amongst the pillows and sheets. Her eyes had darkened with a hate Sark rarely saw, and he took the chance. He shot his pistol and the bullet landed next to Sloane's head. Sydney took the time to dash across the room, onto the terrace, and jump over the rail.  
  
"You missed, Mr. Sark." Sloane stated wryly.  
  
He sent Sloane his famous smirk.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
Sloane glanced behind Sark and noticed that Sydney was gone. In a bout of anger, he started firing. Sark hit the ground, rolled, and returned fire. He jumped over the fence and ran to Sydney. He grabbed her hand and the two ran to the warehouse, hoping to have enough head start to beat Sloane.  
  
Will sprinted into the Egyptian Cat after hearing gun shots. Will was up the stairs, following the sounds. He saw one door open and Sloane on the ground, clutching his leg. Blood poured from the wound, but Will knew it wasn't fatal. He was getting quite familiar with life-threatening injuriess.   
  
"Where is she?" Will demanded.  
  
Sloane moaned, but replied as if he still had the upper hand.  
  
"You are too late, Mr. Tippin."  
  
"No!"  
  
Will kicked Sloane's ribs and heard them crack. Sloane struggled to his feet, trying to regain composure. Will was on him, before he even had a chance.  
  
"You ruined our lives!"  
  
He punched Sloane severely in the jaw, knocking him out. He was about to take Sloane back to a car when a light flashed and then nothing.  
  
Sark opened the door to one warehouse of a row of identical ones. Inside, a massive combination of Rambaldi artifacts stood before them. Sydney circled it in awe, finally understanding the obsession for many of Milo Rambaldi. Just being able to view the completed machine caused a change inside of her. She felt her strength bubbling inside of her like molten lava. A tiny, haunting voice cried out, "All you have to do is pull the clock and you'll be the ruler."  
  
Sark was reloading his gun when he noticed the indecision on Sydney's face.  
  
"Sydney, turn the dial underneath the clock face two times back, then the little knob five times forward. That will set us in 2003 five days ahead of our last time there."  
  
The voice continued, taunting, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. You stay here. You can show Sloane what happens when he betrays you."  
  
Sydney grabbed her head, shaking it.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yesss...You can get rid of Sloane. The CIA has never been able to do that. You can make your dad see how wrong he was to use you for a Project Christmas experiment. You can show everyone how wrong they were about you."  
  
Sydney didn't know where the details of her life were coming from, but it was quite convincing. She felt an internal struggle inside of her, pros and cons of staying and leaving pulling at each other.   
  
Sark whirled, hearing the voice as well.  
  
"I was in Project Christmas, too, Sydney. You really don't want to do this. You'll never forgive yourself after your done. The thrall will leave and you'll be left with nothing.""You already have nothing, Sydney."  
  
"You have much more, Syd. Friends, family. Don't do this."  
  
The voice turned on Sark. "Mr. Sark...let her do this. You'll have much power, too. It is destiny. You can rule with Sydney. Together."  
  
Sark shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.  
  
"No. No."  
  
Sydney had her hand over the clock, ready to jerk it from the resting place.  
  
"Sydney! I love you!"  
  
Suddenly, as if she was snapped from a daze, her hand fell to her side. A few stray tears streamed down her cheeks, but the struggle was over. She slowly turned the dial back twice and the other forward five times. A light flashed and it was done. 


	6. Arrival

Found  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Arrival  
  
Sydney landed inside the middle of the Task Force Center. She fell into Marshall, knocking him to the ground. He scrambled around, leafing through scattered papers, "I'm soo..Sydney! Where did you come from? You've been missing since five days ago. We found, well, Vaughn found Will almost dead and Francie had-had died. I'm so sorry."  
  
"No. Francie was already dead. That was Allison. Project Christmas. I need to see the list, Marshall, and I need a ticket to Cairo."  
  
"Don't you want to see Mr. Vaughn? You love him and I would want-never mind."  
  
"Marshall, the list. Don't tell anyone I'm here. I'm going to go hide over here."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay." Marshall's admiring eyes looked reluctant as he agreed to Sydney's terms. He hurred to his computer and printed out the roster. Andrew Salahay. Born in Galway, Ireland to American parents. The ticket was waiting for her at the airport. Sydney beamed at Marshall, kissing his cheek, before running out of the center, dodging everyone there.  
  
Sark landed with a big thud at the observatory. Sloane landed next to him. He surveyed the area to find his bearings and discovered the battered Sloane, unconcious. Malicious laughter rose in his throat as he tied Sloane up. He called his private jet to come take him to Cairo. He had to beat Sydney there. He hoped she'd made it home okay. He hoped she was okay. He smiled to himself, thinking about what had happened to him. Only a few days ago, he hadn't cared about what happened to anyone but himself, with the slight exception of Irina. Now he was worried about her daughter and all he could do was wait.  
  
Sydney flew to Egypt and drove herself to the warehouse. She flung open the doors to find Sark sitting against a wall, his hair faded back into blond. Across from him, an angry Sloane sat tied to a post.  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
His head whipped up at the sound his first name. No one had called him Andrew in years. She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I looked at a list of Project Christmas children. That was the closest I could find to your name."  
  
"Nice deductive reasoning, Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney nodded, "What you said before-"  
  
"Tell me later. For now, let's get rid of this bloody contraption and take Sloane into custody."  
  
"We'll talk later, then."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Sydney picked up a sledge hammer, gripping the wood handle. She walked cautiously to the machine and removed the clock. Sloane was struggling against his bindings to no avail, which amused Sydney. Sark definitely knew how to tie a knot and keep a prisoner. She smashed the clock into many pieces before attacking the rest of the device. Sark watched her destroy the machine and knew that it was much more than messing the machine. It was letting out her pent up frustration for everything that had happened. In a sense, she was destroying her spy life. He respected that and observed her quietly. Finally, he walked up behind her, taking the hammer from her hands. He wrapped Sydney into his arms and she instantly relaxed. They stood completely still for a moment. Then, Sark whispered, "You should take Sloane in to the CIA. I'll meet you at your house, Love."  
  
"Okay. You do promise to be there, don't you?"  
  
"I do promise."  
  
Sydney beamed before grabbing Sloane up. She jerked his hands behind his back and she took the gun Sark tossed her. She picked up her cell phone to call Jack and Vaughn for a CIA issue plane to come pick them up. Sark kissed her forehead before sneaking away from the warehouse. 


	7. Home

Found  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Home  
  
Sloane was inevitably locked up in a cell smaller than Irina's. There was to be no bargaining, just a simple execution order. Sydney had no idea of Will's search for her two years in the future, Irina and Jack's forced trust in each other, or how Sloane was beaten up. She had memory of her stint in the future, but as far as everyone was concerned she had gone off to capture Sloane on her own. Marshall knew better, but he never mentioned it. Jack was ecstatic to see his returned daughter, unaware of the trials she had faced, unaware of her panic when told she'd been missing for two years. The future was dramatically changed, though some things would likely stay the same. Marshall was whispering to Carrie and Sydney found herself glad she'd see the blossoming relationship and impending marriage. Dixon had a huge smile on his face, proud that Sloane was behind bars instead of running free. Vaughn pulled her aside, hoping to have a minute alone.  
  
"Sydney, I was so afraid I had lost you."  
  
Sydney smiled sadly, trying to come up with the words to tell him.  
  
"You did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't work here anymore. I can't be with you. I'm so sorry, but you'll move on and I know you'll be happy."  
  
"I know you're hurt about Francie, but don't start making rash decisions."  
  
"There's so much you don't understand. I'm not making rash decisions. I've thought this through and I'm very clear headed."  
  
"Is there someone else, Syd?"  
  
Sydney hesitated, not exactly able to answer the question.  
  
"There is!"  
  
"Vaughn, I do apologize."  
  
She turned and walked away, feeling the most free she had for nine years.  
  
When Sydney unlocked the door to her house, she ended up pushing back a pile of glass and table splinters. The house hadn't been cleaned from the fight with Allison. She sighed, dropping her keys on the counter, twinges of guilt and fear coursing through her. What if Sark never came? What if she would always be the one who knew what had occured? She heard the crunchin of glass in front of her in the hall. She glanced up and saw Sark.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Is Sloane locked up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She seemed so relieved, Sark felt his own heart start to thunder with freedom. Sydney led him to her bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Blood stained the floor where Allison had died.  
  
"Alli died there, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes. Did you know her?"  
  
"I was involved with her. Allison was another project child. Irina chose us to become her pet spies. We never had a chance."  
  
"I know. Believe me, I do."  
  
"That's right. You were the first child."  
  
"Yes. The tester."  
  
Sark nodded, slowly, understanding her pain. "Allison and I were friends since we were twelve. Slowly, it evolved into more."  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to kill her. It was her or me."  
  
"I would have done the same thing."  
  
"So, you used to be Andrew Salahay."  
  
"Yeah, born in Galway, Ireland. My dad was a KGB agent, a defector from the U.S. My mum and little sister were killed by revolutionaries in Ireland when they found out about my dad's real job. I went to camp one year and Irina took four of us in. Then, I fell in with Sloane on Irina's instruction. I found out his plan and started formulating my own. Then, I found you. After years of fascination, I found you. The real you. Your struggle with the darkness inside of you, your confusion and beauty, I really do love you, Sydney."  
  
Sydney blushed at his sincere words. His eyes stared at her in earnest, a glittering honest blue. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't lying, and she didn't think he would.   
  
"I do love you, Andrew."  
  
"It's odd to hear someone call me Andrew."  
  
"Get used to it."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
They were quiet for a while, examining the destruction of the house.  
  
"I quit the CIA."  
  
"So, you're free and clear?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Free to disappear to Ireland?"  
  
Her brown eyes glittered like firecrackers.  
  
"Forever? I want to say goodbye, in a way, and then I really will disappear with you."  
  
Sydney kissed him gently, before asking softly, "We'll live happily ever after, right?"  
  
Sark smiled slightly. "We have the power to hide off completely. No one will find us unless we won't them, too. I'd say so."  
  
They leaned back, forgetting the damage, kissing just as passionately as before. 


End file.
